The Castle Falls
by TheOddshipper
Summary: The roles are switched in this era of Hyrule, the Hylian King is the evil and The Gerudo King the good. How could this be? It's all because because of the young hero.
1. The Castle Falls Chapter 1

**I always wanted to write a female hero and now I have xD Bet ya all weren't expecting this! xD**

 **None of this fanfic has been edited by my friend, when they do edit it I will update it until then do enjoy xD Chapter name, The Young Hero.  
**

Demise was beyond confused. He was in the mind space which had been closed off by the Golden Goddesses shortly after the hero escaped from him. Why was he in it now?

The Demon King looked around then paused. To his left was a glowing gold barrier, the hero stood behind it his hands pressed against it looking desperate, panicked and angry.

Slowly the Demon King approached the barrier. Once he was staring down at the hero he asked, "Why?" It was reasonable question considering what all had been done to ensure Demise never got him again.

"You are free to destroy Hyrule this era." The hero said blunty.

Once more Demise was confused but also dumbfounded. "What?"

"The current hero is being abused, neglected and trained harshly. The Hylian King is going to end up killing them before you are even ready to try and take the Kingdom." The hero quickly explained his panic and anger becoming more clear.

The Demon King didn't know how to respond to that. The Hylian King was going to end up killing them? "I don't see how this is my problem hero, I've never tried to go easy on your incarnates have I?"

"Did you not hear the part where I said Hyrule is yours this era?" Link snapped. "We didn't have any other ideas, we have very few options here if you could just!-" He broke off his form flickering; he fell back on the white non existent ground, the flickering continued a minute before it stopped. The hero forced himself back up, movements slow and halting.

"What was that?" Demise demanded having not seen that happen before.

"That...was the poor girl debating whether living was even a good idea anymore." He said slowly breathing hard.

"You mean to tell hes…" Demise stopped as he registered what the hero just said. "Did you say girl?" He questioned dumbstruck.

Link nodded. "I did, it has never happened before I know. Demise...I'm not just asking for your help here I'm begging for it." The hero looked at him, expression so agonized and sad the Demon King had a hard time finding a reason to refuse. "I know you...care," He said slowly, care was putting it mildly but he couldn't manage any other words. "so please…"

"...Tell me just what her life has been like so far." Demise said crossing his arm over his chest regarding Link. That was as good as a yes.

Link took a breath than began to explain the little girl's life so far. "Her parents owned a very large farm and good amount of live stock. Her mother worked with pottery in spare time and made good money from it, her father was a very talented smith. Both her parents tended the farm and animals when not doing their other work, they always made sure to get the farm and such taken care of first. As they made good money from both their jobs and the crops and produce, they didn't have to worry about the taxes they had to pay to the king so they decided to try and have children." He shut his eyes in pain and lowered his head. "The Goddesses decided that for once they wanted a hero to suffer as little as possible so they blessed the land her parents owned making the soil healthy, rich and fertile, all the animals gave more and were more healthy. There was a rock slide near their farm that opened up a mine that had the best ores to work with...all in all Demise their lives improved when that little girl started to come along."

The Demon King knew it all couldn't have been good for the girl if the hero and even the goddesses themselves were asking for his help.

"Once she was born her parents hired help for the farm and smith so they would have time to spend with her...news came out that the king was starting to look for the hero and had plans to take the child from home and have them trained at an early age and make sure they would know their responsibility as a hero and to bring down the evil king no matter what. It was when she was three that the triforce appeared on her hand, her parents were terrified for her and took to keeping her hands covered at all times with bandages. She would pull them off all the time until they sat her down and told her if she kept at it she would be taken away from them and would never have a childhood…"

Demise made a face, he knew what was coming. "One of the hired help saw her hands?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

The hero nodded sadly. "It was reported that she was the hero of the era. Her parents refused to hand her over to the few guards who came to get her. While her father was only a smith and her mother a potter it didn't mean they never tried out the weapons that were forged. They beat back the guards without doing a great deal of damage and spent that night holding their daughter close and hoping the king wouldn't keep trying. A week later their mine was blown up, their crop fields burned and livestock slaughtered. The guards dragged them from their home violently taking the young girl from her mother's arms then-" Link broke off with a choke remembering the event clearing, he could still hear the cries of the mother and little girl and the father's enraged yells. "The-the guards killed her parents and took her to castle where she was locked in a large room, it scared her being in such a large space she'd only ever lived in the small farm house."

The Demon King couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always attacked full force, always did but to do such things to get the hero?! He was starting to wonder just who the evil king was! "I take it she was left there for a few days to adjust."

Link sighed. "Yes, it didn't do any good though. She was only three! No child that age understands death! All she knew was that her parents were bloody and wouldn't get up no matter how she cried...they gave her two days then started her training-"

"WHAT?!" Demise roared. "The gerudo don't even start at that age! What is that man thinking?!"

"I know! I lived among the gerudo! Why do you think I came to you? You know women can be fragile, gerudo are a touch sturdier than hylians and I am talking about the males." The hero said with a shake of his head. He went back to explaining. "She refused to do anything they demanded of her...she wanted her parents. The king got fed up with her refusal and constant crying and gave the order than if she didn't start doing as she was told her trainers were to beat her." Link would have went on but Demise looked like he needed a moment to control himself.

The hero gave him two minutes then kept going. "At first beating her did nothing but make her refuse more but when it got worse she did as was commanded so as not to be hurt. Since she was so young though she couldn't handle all the running, push ups, crunches, combat training and survival training. When ever she failed at something she would be beaten and was given no food or water for the rest of the day. The only kindness she ever got was from the princess, she snuck her food and played with her at night. It was all she could do, she was only a child herself and her father never listened to a word she said."

Demise didn't like the look of pain and sadness that overtook the hero's expression. "What happened?" He dreaded the answer.

"...Zelda...over heard her father's plans for the new hero when she turned ten…" Link swallowed hard, this was going to piss Demise off. "He informed her main trainer that when she was ten he was to begin teacher her how to avoid being...raped...if she failed to get her trainer off her then…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence Demise knew and he was furious, never would Demise himself do such a thing!

Link winced when the Demon King finally calmed enough to listen again. "Zelda tried to get the young hero and escape with her so she could avoid that fate, her father caught then and had her killed for...treason. The little girl is now alone in the world with no one to help her even a little, the king has made her training harsher for trying to get away...she thinks of stopping...everything to just be at peace. She doesn't know death but she knows when she gets very weak and can hardly move that she's close to some end."

The Demon King was furious, more so than he had ever been. "I'm getting her now, I can make a up a quick story for the gerudo."

Link gave him a sad smile. "Thank you."

Leaving Mind Space xD

"Gan! Gan!" A panicked female voiced cried. Demise could feel someone shaking him. His golden eyes flickered open and locked onto his older sister. "Are you okay? You just passed out." She said helping him off the floor.

"...I need to talk with everyone, now." Demise said as he began to make his way to the town plaza.

"Wha- Gan wait!" She rushed after her little brother. He had always been a little odd but this was an all time new one to pass out then need to make an announcement.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise and the five gerudo with him silently made their way around Hyrule Castle, he only knew where to go since the hero's spirit was leading him. He wasn't liking how they were going down stairs...had the girl been placed in the dungeons?

"Lord Ganon, are you sure we should we're going the right way?" One of the women whispered to him. They couldn't see the hero's spirit like he could.

"I'm certain...this is the dungeons…" He snarled. He had been hoping he was wrong.

The gerudo looked at each other worried. When he had said the Golden Goddesses had sent him a vision of this era's hero in trouble they had been rather shocked that he wanted to save them, he hadn't given them details. Considering where they were headed they were starting to think maybe it was best they didn't know.

The hero's spirit phased through the door, a clunk was heard and the door opened. "Wait here a moment, there are two guards at her cell." The hero said as he went over to knock them out.

Demise lifted a hand and peeked around the corner to watch the hero take out the two men...he didn't know he could touch things while a spirit. Interesting. Demise stood and walked forward the women following him, they both gasped sharply in anger when they saw the young hero in the cell.

Her hair was cut short making her look like a boy, her clothing was torn up and filthy, she was very thin and so very small. She was curled up into a small ball on the hay shaking hard, crying.

The hero's spirit flickered he reached out a hand when Demise stepped closer. "Wait don't!-"

The little girl screamed when she saw the man and crawled in obvious pain into the far corner of her cell.

"Demise...she's been mistreated by adult males why did you think it'd be a good idea to try and touch her?" The hero asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Demon King sent a glare at him, he already felt foolish, the hero didn't need to make it worse. "Sayliee will get her?" He asked one of the taller women. "I should have known better than to try and touch her."

The woman nodded. She bent down to get keys off one of the guards and unlocked the cell, why Lord Ganon didn't just magic it open she didn't know. She had barely taken two steps into the cell when the little girl passed out. Sayliess caught the girl before she hit the hard stone floor, she would have broke open her skull if she hit it.

"Lord Ganon…" She started as he carried the far too small and light girl out of the cell. "Just what did those goddesses show you?" She asked in anger.

"I'll explain to everyone once she is safe back at home with us."

The women nodded all casting looks at the poor girl as they sunk out of the castle and started their way back to the desert.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise had gathered all the gerudo except for the young children at his castle and told them what he had been informed of. They all had expressed the same anger he felt. As the little girl would need to be looked after she needed a mother, Demise thought it best if one of the women who had no children take her in. The girl would need a lot of time and care, she would need to have someone all to herself.

A woman named Cuali offered to take her, she was barren and unable to have children. Once that was decided several of her friends helped her prepare her house for the little girl while she was in the infirmary. Demise wasn't looking forward to finding out what her injuries were, he didn't think her new mother would be pleased either.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Both her arms were broken, her wrist was sprained and she has far too many bruises to count. Her ribs are cracked and...she is so underweight that it greatly worries me." The healer said as she looked over her list

Cuali had her hands over her mouth in shock, Demise was trying to contain his fury.

"She's going to need to be on healing potions and stomach soothers for a very long time. We can't fix this damage over night, I'm sorry." She said as she gazed down at the little girl shivering under the covers on the bed she was in. "She's developed a fever due to her wounds, dehydration and lack of food hasn't helped anything." She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Seeing this makes me wonder who the evil ones really are, they call us evil and yet their own king and his men do this to a child." She shook her head. And looked to her king and the girl's new mother. "We're going to keep her here over night to care for the worst of her injuries then you can take her home and Lord Ganon?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go near her for a while, if she reacted badly to you she has more than likely developed a phobia of men which shouldn't come as a surprise after what she has been put through. You'll want to stay away from her as much as you can until Cuali can managed to convince her not all males are nasty."

Demise nodded, she had reacted violently to him just trying to touch her shoulder he doubted she'd take well to him being near her.

The healer began to walk away to start gathering potions the little girl would need. Cuali took a seat beside the bed the girl slept in, Demise sat beside her and gave a long suffering sigh. "It would have better to get the vision sooner."

Cuali nodded in agreement. Why had those goddesses waited so long to get help?

Demise watched in shock as the hero's spirit flickered and vanished. He checked the girl and found she still breathed. What had just happened?

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Uh…" Fever hazed blue eyes opened slightly, the owner stilled. Where was this? The cage was dark and had iron bars on it, this place had tan stone walls, there wasn't bars on the open door or window either. Maybe...her parents had finally come for her? This must just be a new house. "...M...mommy?" She called weakly. She felt sick and weak, the mean boys hadn't been giving her food and water again.

A tall pretty lady with dark skin, gold eyes and red hair came into the room. Who was this? "Not...mommy…" She managed before coughing harshly.

"No, I'm not sweetie. Try to stay calm and don't talk too much, you are very sick." The pretty lady said removing a wet warm cloth from her forehead and dipping it into a a bowl on the bedside table, she wrung it out then placed it back over the tiny girl's forehead who sighed softly at the coldess.

"...Auntie?" She tried, she could remember that she had an aunt with red hair who visited now and then. Her mommy and daddy and said her auntie got sick and went away but she was in a better place.

The pretty lady stilled a moment then nodded. "Yes auntie is here, I'm going to take care of you."

"Mommy and daddy...where are?" She asked.

Her auntie smiled at her sadly. "The bad people who hurt you...sent them far away. I can promise you that you'll see them again some day."

The little girl wheezed softly and gave a small nod. She had her auntie until she could have her mommy and daddy, that was okay.

"Little one can you tell me your name?" Her auntie asked softly so as not to bother her sensitive ears.

The little girl gazed at her blankly trying to fight sleep. "Lil... Lilia…" She faded back to sleep after saying her name.

Cauli may not get to be called mommy but the girl was willing to accept her as an aunt, that was good enough. She adjusted the covers over Lilia and left the room quietly so as not to wake her up, she needed all the rest she could get to recover.


	2. The Castle Falls Chapter 2: Fear

**Big thank you to the people who have faved and followed Twisted and this fanfic that comes after Twisted. Thank ye much for the follow and faves xD**

It had taken five months for Lilia to fully recover from what she went through. Her fever took two weeks to break, her injuries had taken five weeks to heal the rest of the time was spent trying to get her eat and drink normally. Demise had stayed well away, he was trying to help a hero for once and scaring the living daylights out of her wasn't considered helping. He received news from Cauli at how she was recovering and improving, convincing her that he wasn't a bad guy wasn't going well so far.

The Demon King really wasn't surprised at that, she is mistreated by adult males for...what months? Weeks? He couldn't expect her to get over all that fear so soon.

Demise was watching the little girl at a distance right now. Her hair had grown out to her middle back with the help of a potion, her skin had gotten a healthy light tan, she wore a red short sleeve dress that hung just below her knees and had the normal flat slightly curved red shoes most Gerudo wore. She was hiding behind the corner of a building watching a couple of young girls play. She looked like she wanted to join them but she didn't, she only watched longingly.

Lilia sighed and ducked behind the wall, she slid down it and sat down pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked up at the sky sadly, it was lonely but she didn't have the courage to talk to anyone but her auntie.

Lilia rubbed her arms a bit, she felt...strange. Ever since she had gotten here something felt like it was missing, all her things had burned up in the fire when the bad boys ruined her house and took her away, she couldn't have her mommy and daddy right now but...she didn't think that was it.

The little girl looked up feeling as though she was being watched. She jumped when she spotted the tall dark boy who had been outside the cage before she got here. He was scary...and really tall. Lilia quickly stood and ran back home. She didn't want to see the scary boy anymore.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"Back so soon?" Cauli asked Lilia as she walked through the open front door. None of their homes had doors, it would get too hot for that.

Lilia nodded, she crawled up onto the cream colored soft couch and settled on it starting at the red carpet.

Cauli frowned. Lilia had recovered physically from the bad treatment but her mental state and emotions were still out of whack, she was only three, it was hard to help her when she didn't even really understand what was wrong.

"Lilia," Cauli started as she knelt down in front of the couch. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The little girl blinked trying to keep tears away. "No…I confused...Don't know what's wong."

The Gerudo woman had been worried about that, until she was older there was very little that could be done. "...Did you play with the other girls?" She asked trying to get to a brighter subject.

Lilia shook her head. "Too scared to talk to dem."

By the Goddess of Sand this was going to be hard, a very hard and long road but she and everyone else would be here for the poor girl. Cauli pulled Lilia into a gentle hug, the hug caused her to start crying and cling to her. It would take time...but she would get better.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"Well what do we tell them? The teens are very confused and the children don't even understand what happened."

Demise gave a long suffering sigh in reply.

Cauli had managed to get Lilia to play with a couple of the other children, things had gone well and the small group became friends. Then he had to go and mess everything up by approaching them. He hadn't seen Lilia among them otherwise he would have kept walking. The girl had screamed as soon as she saw him then ran away.

The group of girls that made friends with her had no idea what happened. Not all the gerudo had been told what she had gone through after all, the teens were just a touch too young to know about that and the children? They might not understand and he didn't want to burden their minds with that.

"We'll just have to tell them some of the truth, not everything just enough so they can understand." He said after considering it for a few minutes.

"Alright..." His sister said rubbing the back if her head. "Do you think she'll ever get past this?"

Demise honestly wasn't sure. No hero had ever gone through what this one had, if she had been a little older he might be able to say she could do it but at such a young age? He just didn't know.

Two years later xD

Lilia was five now, she had overcome some of her shyness and was able to make more friends. She also helped her aunt out around the house, she helped their neighbors too and had earned some rupees. Lilia has given them to her auntie as she didn't know what to buy yet.

Right now she was helping her auntie prepare foods and sweets for the upcoming festival. They were grilling some meat and vegetable kabobs, well her auntie was doing the drilling Lilia was mixing two types of cream for a fruit salad. She wasn't allowed to use the grill or stove or be too close to any fire, she also wasn't allowed to use knives which was why she was on mixing duty.

'Females only cook, clean, take care of their children and husbands you should consider yourself lucky that you were chosen by the goddesses to be hero and won't have to do that! Now stop your crying!'

Lilia flinched at the memory dropping the whisk with a clutter.

Cauli heard the sound and looked over at Lilia. She had the same sad and frightened look she always got when she remembered something. "What was it this time Lilia?" She asked gently.

Lilia picked up the whisk again and poked at the large clumps of cream that refused to mix. "...I was told women only cook, clean, take of children and their husbands and I should be...happy I was chosen by the goddesses as hero as I didn't have to live that kind of life." She replied as she poked more clumps.

Cauli shook her head and looked up at the sky. How Hylian women put up with men was beyond her but then they grew up knowing their fate and accepted it, it made her glad to be a gerudo. "Lilia, women are not only good for all that I promise you. The king and his men merely think that way along with a good portion of Hylian males." She explained.

Lilia stopped poking the clumps and frowned at her auntie. "But...I'm Hylian…" She said confused.

"Yes you are dear but you aren't growing up like one. I'm raising you as Gerudo Lilia...in fact from what I know about your parents your mother was a working woman."

"Wha...really?!" She asked excited to hear about her parents. She didn't have clear memory of them...she only had the night she was taken away and that wasn't a good memory.

"Oh yes, she was a potter. She made very good money selling pots. Your father was a smith, while he mostly only sold weapons he did practice with them as well, your mother did too." Cauli was happy to tell the poor girl about her parents, it always brightened her up. She was...always sad. She had said it was because something was missing but she didn't know what.

"Did you know them?" Lilia asked as she went back to stirring.

"No. The goddesses sent Lord Ganon a vision of what happened, it's how he knew to save you." Cauli explained as she turned the kabobs over, she had to make several of these, it would be a long day.

"Oh…" Lilia had gotten better at dealing with Lord Ganon, she no longer screamed at the mere sight of him. Now she only hid against her side or behind the nearest person, object or building. Cauli often told her Lord Ganon wasn't a bad man, he would never harm her or allow her to be harmed. Hearing words and believing them were two very different things. "...Is he sad?" Lilia asked to her surprise.

"Because you're scared of him? No, dear he knows what happened to you."

"Not that auntie...he just looks sad sometimes when I look at him. I don't look like anyone he once knew do I?" Lilia asked pointing to herself.

"I...I honestly don't know." Cauli responded softly. Lord Ganon didn't really leave the desert, he also wasn't too interested in any of the women. Several of the gerudo had offered, he always politely declined. "Well we should finish up, the festival is only two days away, we have a lot of work to do."

"Okay auntie." They both went back to work. There was a lot of food and sweets to make for the festival, Lilia was glad it came every year and not only so often, she had been too shy and scared to go anywhere or talk to anyone for the longest time. She had missed a lot of parties and festivals, it wouldn't be happening anymore.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The Harvest Festival was for thanking the Goddess of Sand for giving them good healthy crops and livestock. There were pretty red, purple and gold decorations, there was lots of food and sweets too! Lilia was very glad she had come this year. Everyone was playing games right now, soon they would all thank the goddess and then pray for another good year. Lilia wasn't sure if she believed in the Sand Goddess...she believed more in the Golden Three but she was going to be respectful and say thank you and pray with everyone.

"You don't have to force yourself." Lilia jumped and turned slightly to see Lord Ganon standing a few feet away from her. She relaxed a touch at his distance. "If you don't want to speak with the goddess then don't, if you don't believe you shouldn't force yourself." Demise had seen her expression as she looked at the temple for the Sand Goddess, the first had given the same look. Unbelieving but still respectful.

"B-but...I...I don't want to-to be…" She trailed off stuttering too much to speak.

"It isn't disrespectful little one, look at the other children." Demise said gesturing to the groups of Gerudo children around the plaza. Lilia looked around, none of the kids were near the temple. Only the adults and teens were, well some weren't she guessed they didn't believe. "You see? If you don't want to you don't have too, they aren't sure yet what to think and you believe in something else. There isn't anything wrong with that."

Lilia blinked up at him then nodded. "O-okay."

Demise gave her a single nod and turned to walk away when she called out to him. "Um…" He turned back to her. "Yes?"

Lilia shuffled a bit. "...Why...are you sad?" She asked softly.

The Demon King stared down at the little girl. "...Sad?" He repeated confused.

"You-you don't show it or anything!" She said quickly waving her hands in front of her. "I-I can just tell...it's like...your content or happy on..on the outside but...inside...you're crying."

Demise was speechless. How did she know that? He wouldn't say he was crying per say but sad...yes he could say that. "...I'll be alright Lilia, don't worry."

Lilia watched him walk away feeling a touch better about being around him but not by much. She decided to go find her auntie and help her set up their stand for food and sweets.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Lilia had fun passing out the food and sweets she and her auntie made, watching the the performance for the history of the Goddess of Sand was interesting. The games and dancing around the fire as it got dark was a lot of fun. She avoided Lord Ganon still even if she was getting better and at being around him, he was still really scary to her.

Watching him with the other girls...seeing how careful he was when handling them made it hard for her to really see him as scary but...she just didn't have the courage to be too close to him or talk to him for a long time. The weird feeling of something missing came back causing her to rub her arms and frown.

"Are you cold, Lilia?" Cauli asked when she saw the girl rubbing her arms.

"No… the feeling is back." She replied rubbing her arms more...her hand was also starting to feel off. "I think I'll go home and sleep auntie, night."

"Good night dear sleep well."

Lilia walked away from the festival slowly now rubbing her left hand. Why did she feel so off? Was she getting sick? She didn't want to be sick...it meats she slept more and she had a strong chance of nightmares. The feeling got worse the more scared she felt, why was this happening?

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Link gazed down at Lilia watching her scratch at her hand in her sleep. She wasn't going to stop having those feelings unless she beat her fears. The triforce was trying to show itself but due to her lack of courage it couldn't, even he was forced away from her. He didn't understand what was happening with that, it was like she was rejecting his spirit...perhaps she was in a way. She couldn't over cover her fears, she wasn't even trying to really, this was going to hold her back for a while.

The first hero sighed heavily allowing himself to fade away which was easy considering she was rejecting him. He hoped things would change soon, he didn't like seeing any of his incarnates sad.


	3. The Castle Falls Chapter 3: Courage

**The song is from Bayonetta 2 called Tomorrow is Mine, found the lyrics online somewhere.**

It had been another year, Lilia was six years old now and was trying to do something. She wanted to thank Lord Ganon for saving her. It was difficult as for one she didn't know how and two she was still scared of him.

She had brought these things to her auntie who suggested she make something for him, Lilia wasn't as good with her hands like her mama, she couldn't make a pot and she was no smith. So she had decided to bake a cake, Lilia didn't know if he liked sweets or not but it was the thought that counted.

"Auntie can we make a black forest cake? I want to give it to Lord Ganon for saving me." Lila asked her auntie while they cleaned the dishes.

Cauli smiled brightly. "Of course, once we finish up here we can start. He doesn't tend to sleep until very late so we have plenty of time." It was nine at night right now but she knew Lord Ganon wouldn't head to bed until one or two in the morning or even later.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Demise tapped his quill idly against some blank paper, he kept blank ones close because of this habit. His mind no matter how much time passed always went to Lilia and how to help her. The girl still couldn't stand being around him or talking to him, he had agreed to save her but nothing else...that didn't mean he wouldn't do more though and he couldn't help but try because of how much she looked like the first hero.

Her hair was the same light blonde, her eyes the same shade of blue. The only difference was her bone structure and her skin being tanned, how the hero himself never got one while living among the gerudos as long as he had all those years ago was beyond Demise.

The Demon King looked up hearing two thuds against his bedroom door...had someone just kicked it? Maybe their hands were full. He used a small bit of power to open the door still tapping his quill not looking at who was coming in.

A few quiet hesitant steps later whoever they were stopped next to his desk, Demise waited for them to say something but nothing happened. He looked over to ask what was wrong only to stop short in shock to see Lilia standing there holding a black forest cake.

Lilia swallowed hard trying to keep her hands from shaking and failing, she was sure he could see the plate moving from her shaking. "...I…" This was hard, really hard but she needed to do this, Lord Ganon wasn't a bad man like the Hylians were, she knew that!

Demise waited patiently, he knew what she was trying to do and would do nothing to interrupt.

"I… I baked this with auntie...I-I really like b-black forest cakes…so-so…" She gulped then held the medium sized cake out to Demise. "Thank you...for-for saving me."

Lilia kept her eyes on Lord Ganon's trying to beat her fear. Carefully Demise took the plate from her and set it on the the desk then slowly reached out to pat her head. "You are welcome...and thank you Lilia."

The little girl had stopped breathing when he touched her but calmed fairly quickly. His touch was very different from the Hylian men who mistreated her. Lord Ganon's hand was warm and gentle she couldn't catch any ill intent from him either.

Demise with drew his hand and waved her to the door. "You should get home and go to bed Lilia, it's late."

"Okay, night."

"...Goodnight."

Demise watched her go, she skipped- his eyes widened when he saw the hero's spirit appear behind her. He looked relieved. He gave Demise a small smile and a nod just before the girl got out the door. Was...Lilia better now? He'd know for certain tomorrow if he tried talking with her, right now though…his gaze turned to the black forest cake. The first hero liked those as well...she shared more than just his appearance it seemed.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Lilia no longer feared him. She would run up to him while he was out and about, she'd follow him around asking him about himself and how his day was. Sometimes she came to the castle with sweets or a small boxed meal...it seemed the cooks had told her he neglected to eat sometimes. Wonderful...just what Demise needed another person harassing him about it.

It had been a amusing however when he rolled his eyes after taking the lunch she made for him. Lilia had rested her closed fists on her hips and gave him a weak glare. "You have to eat! You are human just like the rest of us, being king doesn't make you super human you know!"

Demise hadn't argued, he was not going to argue with a child over his eating habits. Of course seeing the hero's spirit laughing at him had been distracting at the time, but who could blame him?

The little girl grew well with each passing day, around the age of ten...the age she would have received the worst treatment if she were still in Hyrule, she took to going to the dancing classes with the other young gerudo. She even took up meditation and tried out magic. She enjoyed music most of all and learned about the other races in Hyrule, she expressed a desire to see the wide huge waters the zora people lived at. She was still too young though for travel, knowing this she put more effort into her classes and enjoyed learning music.

When she turned sixteen Demise gained more allies to bring to Hyrule when he brought down the castle

Sup...I'm a scene change I think, I might even be a time skip xD

"Lord Ganon,"

Demise looked up at the voice. He had been showing Lilia how to care for a bow, he wanted her to know how to tend to it before using it. She had agreed.

"Yes?" Demise asked letting Lilia have the bow so she could start tending the bow.

"There is a strong woman at the gates, she has sworn she means no harm but I came to get you just in case." The gerudo replied glancing at the young hylian girl rubbing the bow with pine resin.

Demise nodded and began to follow her to the gate. A woman? They didn't get a great deal of visitors out here, though it wasn't like anyone wanted to visit anyway. The gerudo had always been known as thieves and pirates. Getting to the gate Demise was shocked to say the least.

A sheikah? What did she want?

The woman spoke before Demise did. "Well met Gerudo King, I am Alyia. I am here to speak with you about forming an alliance. I know we have never been on good terms in the past but you are a better option than the Hylian King right now."

Demise blinked and sighed. "What happened that caused you to come to me?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The woman gazed down at the sand a moment then said, "Our leader Impa was poisoned by the King for refusing to search for the young hero. She had discovered what he was having done to the poor girl and would do nothing to get her back in his grasp. So he killed her. Most poisons we can resist...we are confused and worried at how he managed to craft a poison to kill us." She grimly lifted her red eyes to his golden ones. "We have long guarded the Hyrulian family but the way it is now doesn't deserve us, we all came together and decided to serve the hero instead. It took us years of searching to discover she was here. We have never entered your home, we merely watched and listened at a distance."

Demise regarded the woman carefully, he didn't detect any falsehoods from her. "Revil your leader and I'll call for the girl."

"...I…" She started shocked.

"If you were the leader you would have said so while you gave your name." Demise said lifting a brown unimpressed. He wasn't stupid, any time he had heard of sheikah they always stated their names along with rank.

"...I shall return." She said then vanished.

"That's a neat trick, think we could learn that?" One of the gate guards asked him.

Demise let out an amused snort. "Perhaps."

A minute hadn't even passed yet when a young man appeared with the woman who they had spoken with next to him.

He respectfully bowed his head to each of them, giving a deeper bow when he faced Demise. "Gerudo King."

"Sheikah Chief." Demise replied evenly.

The man lifted his head crimson eyes sharp but young. "I would have come myself but I know how your people feel about males entering their home or nearing it."

The Demon King nodded. The gate guards would have freaked out and attacked him. Demise turned to one of the guards. "Go get her."

The woman nodded and ran off to the training grounds to get the young hylian girl. She was back in just a few minutes with Lilia running behind her.

"Lord Ganon?..." She trialed off seeing the two strangers.

"Lilia these are people from the Sheikah Tribe, they have long served the Hylian Royal Family but...due to the king killing their last chief they have decided to serve you instead." Demise explained to the girl.

Lilia blinked in confusion. "Eh...well I don't really leave the desert, I'm too young." She eyed the two sheikah sheepishly. She didn't know what they wanted from her.

"We will merely be there should you need us." The man said. Demise took note that he briefly looked to her right where the hero's spirit was. Was the man able to see him? That would be a first.

"...Lord Ganon could they stay inside?" Lilia asked lighting touching his arm. "They came here and are offering...why not?"

Demise agreed, why not? They were going to serve Lilia and through her him perhaps. He'd have to be careful with he what he asked of them. "I see no reason why not, there are plenty of empty homes, if you would rather stay close together something could be set up in a safer part of the open desert." Demise said with a nod.

The young man blinked in surprise. "Thank you, truly. I'll get back to the others and let them know." He gave a full on bow to both Demise and Lilia who shuffled uncertain how to react to that.

"...Would you be disappointed if I said I found myself scared just then?" Lilia asked Demise her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

The two guards gave her a sad understanding look while Demise shook his head. "I am not nor will I ever be disappointed if he feel fear for a man Lilia. You've recovered well but you still have a ways to go."

Lilia nodded and followed Lord Ganon when he suggested she get back to weapon practice to get her mind off things.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

It had been around a month since the sheikah had joined the gerudo in their home. Lilia was able to beat back her fears further by spending time with the males. She spent most of her time around the chief as she wanted to know about his people's history and saw him as the best to ask. The sheikah are secretive however so he could tell her little, he hadn't like seeing her disappointed and had taken to teaching her instead about Hyrule's history. He avoid talking about Ganon, he knew the truth about the man. He had been surprised to discover the evil king taking care of the young woman. Perhaps...the roles between good and evil were switched in this era. He hoped it didn't happen too often.

"Signim hey." Lilia said snapping her fingers in front of his slightly masked face.

He blinked. "Ah sorry, I was lost in thought." He apologized brushing his silver bangs away from his eyes.

"...Will I ever get to see your face?" She asked leaning closer to him from her kneeling position on the ground beside him.

"One day, but not today." He said with a smile she couldn't see. He knew she was growing fond of him, he wouldn't deny that he lied her as well but until the Hylian King was dealt with he wasn't about to start anything and he knew she wouldn't. He and his tribe had been told what the king had her put through and what he had planned for her. He knew very well how the gerudo looked at rape, it was no wonder their king had acted to save the girl. No one deserved that.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

Signim and a few of his people had taken to helping the gerudo patrol at night. Just because no one had tried this era to attack didn't mean they should let their guards down. While he was heading to his patrol he spotted Lilia leaving her house, she looked around quickly then headed off. Where was she going? Quickly he followed after her.

Lilia had run to the main part of the open desert, this part was safe but going further wasn't. She didn't know enough about fighting to defend herself from what was out there so she wouldn't try to walk around. This place was her favorite...it was so open and in the moonlight it made the sand glow gently.

She run her hands down her light blue short sleeve, smoothing it out. She took a small box out of her dress pocket wound it up and set it down then lifted her hands to the air and began to sing vocals along with the song.

Signim was a little surprised that she came all the way out here just to sing and dance, he was about to call out to her when someone shhed him softly. He turned seeing the gerudo king. "If she knows either of us is here she will stop and won't come out here again for months. She has beaten most of her shyness and fears but some remain." He said in a whisper as he carefully watched her from the cover of rocks they knelt behind.

"...She caught you once then?" Signim asked softly also watching her. She was rather good at both singing and dancing, which was to be expected since she lived among the gerudo. They knew how to dance, no one who knew about them could deny that.

"Yes...I had noticed her sneaking off several times during night and would follow her. In the beginning just to ensure she was safe, after a while just to hear and see her. It's a shame she's so shy, the others would love to see and hear this."

The sheikah had to agree.

The little box stopped playing, Lilia crouched down and started tapping at it then wound it up again. "If I wasn't so shy," They heard her say. "I'd show this to Lord Ganon." She stood back up than began to sing and dance with quick movements.

"You awoke me," The box played her voice only softer. "(Fight fire) unleashed the fire in my heart (with fire) I will dance and I'll defeat them (my flame's) through the light and the dark (more bright) your mistake was to (the moon) underestimate my power (is my fuel) won't let go of the fight (get lost) til tomorrow's mine. (in my tide) I will ignite Dancin' through the fire around me I'll never stop, you'd better hide. Now I'm in the mood for a fight (better watch out here I come). You won't know what hit you, when I spin around leave you in my dust. Then bang, bang, down down, again It's my desire going for the win Tomorrow Is Mine. You better run (better run) don't wait here I come no, (grab your gun... fire) the fuel in my fire won't run dry. (endless supply) It burns bright and you better hide (take a hike) I came for a fight, yeah. (Truth you'll find is) until tomorrow is mine (victory's mine) don't miss me too much." She finished with a spin and a cute two finger salute.

Demise easily got the message in her song, she was thanking him again...but it was different this time. He was almost certain she was saying she wanted to help bring down the hylian king.


	4. The Castle Falls Chapter 4: Reward

**And that is the end of The Castle Falls. There is one more part to the Twisted Series but I haven't finished it yet, I'll post what little I have so far though xD Check my DA soon, I'll have a picture of Lilia up.**

 **DA name: TheOddshipper  
**

 **When my friend finds the time to edit everything I will update the chapters in their edited state. Hemia is an OC that was made by my editor friend.  
**

Lilia had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her light blonde hair had grown long reaching to her hips, it was parted at her face with just a few strands hanging down, two thick strands hung over her shoulders. She still had her healthy tan, her eyes had brightened as she got older. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress that hung just above her knees, over it she wore a light green and gold coat, that had clasps to keep it closed and she wore a pair of thick dark brown boots with leather gloves, cotton rested at the ends so the leather wouldn't irritate her skin. She was often seen with a quiver full of arrows and a long bow. While she could use a blade she was very fond of the bow.

She and Signim had started courting, he had talked to both Demise and Cauli before approaching Lilia herself, it was the proper way to start courting. Demise had never seen Lilia so happy before, the hero's spirit was also happy. He was always smiling gently.

Demise was happy for her, he was glad she got to have a life...and less pain. Now though it was time to storm the castle and bring down the king, Demise wasn't in the mood to slowly bring down anyone. If he did that the other races may come to help the king. He couldn't have that.

Two knocked hit the office door then Lilia peeked her head through once she opened the door a bit. "Lord Ganon?"

Demise waved her in. Lilia came closer took a breath then said, "I'd like to go with when you and the others to take the castle. I want them all to see what they could have had if they had showed a bit of kindness and care."

Demise lifted a brow at that. Well he had known she wanted to go along, she wouldn't be fighting he gathered...which was for the best really. "You may come along, be sure you bring your horse so you'll be able to leave after you have words with the king." He hadn't been wrong about her not wanting to fight as her shoulders sagged in relief.

"I will Lord Ganon, see you in the morning." She said as she turned to leave.

"See you in the morning little one." He replied watching the hero's spirit. He was a touch surprised when the hero didn't follow her out. He stopped at the doorway and turned to him. He held his arms behind his back and bowed his head, an old way to say thank you.

Demise gave him a single nod, then the hero left. He rather wished he could at least talk to the man again...he knew that wouldn't happen. While he could see his spirit he could not hear his words. Oh well, it was time to start preparing for his attack on the castle.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The Hylian King was cocky and arrogant, there was hardly any guards and soldiers, getting to the king himself and knocking him down had been easy. Demise, the gerudo and sheikah were all very unimpressed with the king who was yelling at them that they couldn't get away with this and that the hero would stop them.

Demise laughed out right. "You really think that? Lilia!" The king paled hearing the name and paled further as the woman came into the throne room.

"...I used to have nightmares about you." Lilia began gazing at the king blanky. "You and your men made me terrified of all males for the longest time. My triforce," she gazed down at the glowing symbol on her hand. "It didn't appear until I was six and beat my fear a little. Now look at it, I'm standing before you full grown and fully able to fight I just chose not to. I no longer fear you nor do I hate you." She turned away from the king and smiled at Demise. "I'm done now and feel loads better, I'm going to head home."

The Demon King nodded to her. A few gerudo followed her out, they wanted to make sure she got home safely.

"Now, I think it's time for a new King of Hyrule." Demise sneered.

The castle fell that day then rose again under Demise's control. The Hylians had been worried for their lives for about a week then they saw the era's hero, she told them her lord wouldn't harm anyone so long as they didn't try to attack him or the gerudo. The sheikah decided to fade into the shadows save for Signim who wanted to stay with Lilia.

Demise could feel parts of him rebelling, the desire to crush and destroy, to control was very powerful he held back. He wasn't going to destroy Hyrule as much he wanted to, this was Lilia's home. She had grown up with him to being gentle and kind, it would ruin her if he just started to kill and destroy.

The Demon King found that it wasn't as hard as he thought just to let things be, seeing Lilia smile and enjoy her birth home made it all worth it. Of course giving her away at her wedding day and being there to see her children made it all the easier to ignore his desires.

Lilia had passed at the age of 92, she'd been happy and ready to go, her death had been peaceful something he knew not many of the heros could say. But then…she had never been a hero had she?

Heavens xD

Demise was stunned. He had heard things from those who had died briefly and came back to talk about the heavens where the Golden Three stayed. Why was he here?

"Lord Ganon!" A very young familiar voice called in joy.

Lilia ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his legs...why was she so young?

"Come on!" She said holding one of his fingers trying to get him to follow her. "Daddy said you need a reward for what you did for me."

Her words got him moving, he didn't know what a simple man could give him for saving her but he supposed it'd be rude to refuse.

Lilia lead him through the large grassy plain, they came to a white wall which she knocked on twice, paused then knocked once more. The white wall glowed then turned into an old door. She opened it and walked in leading Demise who blinked in shock.

This was the lake from Hylia's land.

Lilia let go of his hand and run forward calling out, "Daddy! He's here!"

Demise froze as the hero stepped out from behind a couple of trees. The little girl ran up and jumped at him, the hero caught her and spun her around making her laugh. She rubbed her nose against his and smiled brightly. The hero set her back down.

"Go find Sky Zelda okay? I need to talk with Ganon." He said nudging her back toward the door.

"Okay daddy." She skipped and giggled as she went to the door, once she had gone through it, it vanished.

The Demon King wasn't certain what to think of this.

"...Speechless?" Link asked with a slight laugh. He looked away over to the lake and sighed. "Lilia always wanted parents...hers are not here...they gained a deep hatred for the goddesses when the triforce appeared on her. I don't know what they did but whatever it was kept them from being here. Lilia is a child here because she desires to be young and have a family, a mother and a father. She looks a lot like me so she decided I should be her father...no mother unfortunately. She would have asked the first Zelda but she married the Link of her era, Lilia thought it be weird if she did that. I can honestly say I don't mind her picking me as her father." He had always wanted to be a father now he could be one. He now explained the situation they were currently in.

"I was the one who decided to ask you for help, not the goddesses. They knew you'd destroy everything...which is funny considering you didn't do that. The biggest worry they had however was what you would want in return for saving Lilia...they thought of the triforce I thought of me." Demise took a few steps toward the man, Link watched him not moving. "You couldn't have gotten the triforce during her era, Zelda had been killed and no one ever discovered where the piece of power was. The next best thing to you would be me." The hero said with another sigh.

"...Do I have limits?" The Demon King asked him.

Link shook his head. "No, this is my place. The Goddesses don't even come here, I control who is allowed to enter." He looked around the lake. "This is where it started...I thought it may be best if this is where it ended." He looked back to Demise who had gotten closer again. "...Whatever you want to do here is up to you. I'll just follow your lead."

Demise gave a sort of sad laugh. "Why could you not have been willing to do that before?"

Link didn't reply, in fact he wasn't able as Demise had closed the distance between them. Link blinked tears away and held Demise's arms. "...I'm going to hate myself for saying this later but...I missed you."

The Demon King laughed softly holding the hero close. He didn't think he'd ever get the man like this again.

They ended up sitting in the grass leaning on a large rock. Link was pressed against Demise's side with the Demon King's arm around his shoulders. He wouldn't protest, this was Demise's reward for what he did for Lilia.

Link twitched feeling lips brush his jaw. He wouldn't move, he would just let Demise do what he wanted. He had earned this.

The hero quickly found himself held against the rock, he twitched and squirmed slightly at each nip on his neck. He remained still no matter what Demise did, be it a kiss to his lips or neck, he did not move. He knew this was what would happen, it was why he had offered himself as a reward.

Link blinked and looked up at Demise when he found himself held against the Demon King's chest.

"While I appreciate your effort...the thought I would rather you be willing." Demis said tapping the hero sharply on the head with his chin.

Link winced and shook his head pulling back a bit to look at Demise. "But-"

"No. You were keeping completely still, you were tensed up and your jaw was locked. I am no fool." Demise had been willing to try but Link...he doubted the man would ever be able to do that. He still held Hylia close after all.

Link's shoulders lowered and he sighed. "...If not that then what Demise?" There wasn't a whole lot he could do.

"...Just stay put, that's all."

The Demon King held him closer, seeming to be content just to rest his head on top of Link's and hold him. Link stayed still, if this was all he would ask for then this is what he would get, Link...could not give more, Demise had known that.

Link twitched slightly feeling Demise move back to his neck, he blinked confused then felt heat lift to his face when he realized what the Demon King was doing. He was inhaling his scent. Link wasn't one to blush easily but he really couldn't help it right now, he'd only ever seen some of the other Links do something like this with their wives...it made it rather clear Demise's feelings.

...Maybe this...hadn't been a good idea, it was too late to back down now. He would stay where he was until night began to end on Hyrule.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"...Link what happened to your neck?" Hemia asked when she noticed a couple red marks on the right side of his neck.

He had been gone for a few hours, when he got back he had been very quiet. He simply sat on the ground in front of his house. Hemia was sitting on her knees beside him.

"..." Link didn't reply and didn't look at her, his fingers did brush his neck though.

Hemia frowned at him, sure he could remember her now and they had caught up but sometimes he got tight lipped, that was something she didn't like. It came to her after a few minutes, the goddesses had told her Demise would be receiving his reward.

"Link...did Demise-"

"No." He said quickly knowing where her thoughts were going. "He wouldn't do that ever, not to anyone least of all me." He gazed at her sadly. "I was willing to let him but...I suppose my reactions spoke louder than me and he wouldn't do it."

Hemia clenched a hand to her chest looking down at her brother who sat on the ground refusing to look at her. "I don't regret it...My only regret is being unable to give him what he wants most. I can never...willing go to him." Hemia knelt down beside him and drew him into her arms when silent tears began to fall down his face.

She wished he didn't have to go through this but due to Hylia and Demise himself, Link would never fully rest in peace, his spirit would be born over and over to the heros when they were needed. She wished she could stop it all but she couldn't, all she could do was hold him and be there for him.

Hemia prayed silently that he and Demise would never again meet face to face, Link couldn't handle much more and frankly...she doubted the Demon King could.

Fin


	5. Note

**I am so very sorry this isn't an update but I have no idea how long my FireFox will last before the lag and glitching kills it. See I haven't bee able to do anything on this site but read fanfics in my favorites and added and remove some.**

 **My FireFox glitches out and crashes if I try to do anything else, while its working I am posting this on all the fanfics I have on here so people know I haven't been ignoring them. I do get notices on my email about faves and follows and thank you all so very much for that xD From now on, until I can fix what ever problem there is please go to my DA I use the same name there I do here. Go there to find my fanfics you can also find them at Archive of Our Own again with the same user name.**

 **I'm really sorry about this but there isn't anything I can do.**


End file.
